Never Meant
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: The blond cupid notices a beautiful, melancholy brunet. He then realizes his cold demeanor is a fake and is determined to bring him happiness with love. But what happens when the /cupid/ falls in love instead? SetoxJou AU
1. Beginning

**Summary: **The blond cupid notices a beautiful, melancholy brunet. He then realizes his cold demeanor is a fake and is determined to bring him happiness with love. But what happens when the /cupid/ falls in love instead? SetoxJou AU

**Author's Note: **This is what happens when one's comparative-religion class earns a substitute that is planned to show a video of 'Love and the Goddess' for the entire hour and a half. One listens to nonsense and half falls asleep, jotting down _more_ nonsense and a fantasy, alternate-universe fanfic plot- concerning one's probable favorite couple, puppyshipping. I swear this 'one' is /not/ me, because, I do actually pay attention when there is a /substitute/ teacher.

This fic is actually quite angst-y (despite the whole lovey-dovey aura) so just warning you readers in case.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy beloveds.

Never Meant

There is no other ironic ridicule than love.

Love is the bittersweet essence of life, and without love- there is no taste. (An Awful shame)

No sense of freedom, no sense of existence, and most definitely, no sense of pain.

I am no pessimist, mind you.

I am just simply stating the facts and if you argue that love is actually the pretty, little butterflies in your stomach, heart, or any other preposterous organ- I simply disagree. I mean, I would know. I am, after all-

The god of Love.

You see; Love lies. It lies to your soul and your entire being. It seduces you and embraces you like no other thing on earth. It protects you within that boundary of lies and it gives you silent whispers of hope and happiness and dreams and peace and ecstasy and sex and-

Yeah- whatever else you get when you think of your special 'her' or 'him'.

So here I was, grumbling at the top of the tree, staring at these human resources slash entertainment. No one can see me and hear me. I am what you would call- the flying character out of the fantasy children's book that only appears in schizophrenic people's minds.

Oh, excuse me, by 'here' I meant 'Japan'. I've been traveling the world for a couple, or some hundreds of years and finally came to a decision to settle down in the compact city of Japan. I love it here and for various reasons, it became a place of refuge.

Now to specify: I was in front of the Domino High School, in some sense stalking some kid named Seto Kaiba. Apparently, returning to Japan in some number of years meant missing out on how some seventeen year old kid turned out to be the richest, youngest, smartest man in the world. He was everywhere on those electronics, papers, mouths, and frankly, in wet dreams.

He had to be the best package because I can sense the world craving for this sadly put, child. Seventeen and on top of the world- that was _some_ accomplishment; but being in the hearts of woman _and_ man? I sense a new icon since that Elvis-kid.

Finally the bell rings and students come running out in attempt to escaping the jail slash school house somewhat faster. I waited and waited, searched and searched till I hopefully found the 'Seto Kaiba' but in the midst of faces, he was either gone or never here. Though I was positively sure that he was a student attending this school- where was he off to? Soon enough I began to fly through the city air hastily, searching for clues that would lead me to the prince of Domino.

In short time I came across a tall building that read SK and being the brilliant creature that I am, I entered the building nonchalantly; confident to find the Kaiba kid.

What do you know- there he was on the twenty-third floor, facing toward the wall-windows in silence. He couldn't have possibly noticed my entrance (which I did by transparency) and remained still in heavy aura.

I slowly walked over to him, studying his posture and hopefully his character. His face turned around from my position, I gently leaned over to catch at least the profile of the still brunet.

Suddenly then, his entire posture pivoted, turning back from the windows by simply twisting his chair, and there his face landed, right on my face, delicately positioned on my lips.

Being it the 'creature' I was, he felt nothing. He sensed nothing- because I actually did _not_ exist in such universe. I was like the mythical faeries that no one but children believed. His lips probably felt unmoved, just a whiff of air lightly brushing his lips as I quickly pulled away in shock.

The kiss was unexpected and his beauty was unmeasured.

He was this brilliant face with dark, auburn hair- neat in every angle and sharp in the sense of eyes, nose, and chin. His cheekbones rested high beneath his dark yet crystal eyes and eyelashes formed a light shadow over the pale shades of his skin. He looked like a sculpted image of translucent marble, perfected in every structure of lips, jaw line, and temples. This was _only_ the head.

I slightly panicked and remained standing in awe of his unbelievable beauty. Again, reluctantly, I approached him (even slower than before) and studied him skeptically. I now actually understood why everyone wanted this man (no longer a kid), literally.

Suddenly, the phone rang and I fidgeted once more at the brunet's sudden movement.

I was never this careless before- it was hysterical.

His lean fingers reached over and his low, indifferent voice answered.

"Seto Kaiba."

His voice was also a sound of charisma. Everything about this human being was attractive and daunting. It was getting to a point of frustration- _not being jealous and all._

"I could care less, Roland." I heard him say. "Perhaps, they do not _understand_ the purpose of my proposal. Listen,"

His voice was stern and growing agitated.

"I proposed the plan because it benefits _me_ and if it does not concern _me_ and my well being- I simply object. I thought we already established such agreement."

Ah, it all made sense. Frankly put, he was a sarcastic, mean, panties up in a bunch type of kid (back to being one) and that's why his love interest was pretty or damn right low.

Three words in conclusion:

_What a waste._

After slamming the phone down in aggravation, he began to type in his electronic laptop machine thing in an angry rhythm. In some form he grunted, sighed now and then but I found him amusing enough to stare at such possible-human-wonders. It made _me_ have my doubts if I was a bit less of a beaut- but being the kind hearted, giving person that I rightfully say I am, I thought I won this in a long run.

In a few moments that felt like a pause in my immortal life, the phone rang again just when things turned a bit tedious. Seto answered but in extreme differentiation.

"Seto Kaiba."

I watched as his tired eyes blink and open in a new set of hopefulness.

"How was soccer practice, Mokuba?"

Soccer? Mokuba?

"Yes- I know I promised, I'll be home before dinner."

His voice was different, almost ironic to the icy mask he wears on a regular basis. This again had me in second thoughts of being the most attractive being on earth.

The way he would slightly chuckle at who's ever voice it held through that line, the crooked smile that he bore over his lips- then the light eye glance over the objects in the office, all were much warmer and softer.

In the end, he _did_ deserve a lover.

Someone worthy enough and honestly, capable of both black and white attributes of Seto Kaiba's mask and nakedness. But first things first-

Who was _Mokuba_ for the love of god?

Lying restlessly on a sofa in Seto's room, I waited patiently till he was ready to leave the office for dinner with 'Mokuba'. During in which Seto yelled over the phone a bit more, threw papers at his secretary, and typed probably eighty pages of manuscript, it was finally time to leave and meet his mysterious stranger.

I followed Seto's limo into a gated community (which turned out to be Seto's row of mansions, yes- the entire thing) and watched as it left Seto in the sixth manor of the block.

Seto entered the house and with me secretly right behind him also entered carefully. Suddenly, a rough haystack of raven hair came rushing towards him and immediately I was close to casting a spell on him in defense. (But what kind of spell? Dying out of love sickeness?) Nonetheless, I watched as Seto chuckle like never before and actually embracing the figure-thing back, and letting go to get on his knees.

"You hungry, kiddo?"

I walked up close and realized the figure was actually a boy, maybe around the human age of ten, still yet to hit his growth spurt and baby faced.

"I'm _starving,_" His face luminous and adorable. "I blocked _two_ goals today in soccer, Seto!"

Seto laughed, in genuine joy and I watched as he ruffled the boy's hair in response.

"Good job, Mokuba- I bet you'll make captain next week."

"Nope- I can't be greedy, Seto. I'll just try my best till then."

A smart boy at that- generous and intelligent, true and inspirational.

He almost reminded me of-

Me.

Back when I was a fledgling in this whole shoot-an-arrow business. I was innocent, maybe even a bit naive, but nevertheless- happy. Having everyone in love was my sole purpose in life and love was the key to everything.

Till I found out love also did horrible, unjust things.

I became the god of love the lust, the shame rather than the love of dreams and light.

But maybe- just maybe-

This Seto Kaiba could prove to me that my purpose still remained and those without love should always be rewarded with love. People actually deserved love and love was the one thing that can heal and save. He made me feel like I was actually needed, like I was actually a part of something I ordinarily just stared at. He became my anchor.

Soon enough I was traveling up and down of Japan, finding _anyone_ possibly similar to Seto and genuinely interested. It was true I could just shoot the damn arrow in Seto's bottom and have him face a walking-by girl, but I knew he deserved a bit more than that. After all, he gave me so much more.

More and more I found myself acquiring and harder the search for Seto's-Perfect-Mate became. I knew it was never within my power to decide, pick and choose who would be better or worse for Seto, but I just knew it had to be the most _perfect_ being. But of course, finding the feather in the needle stack was never an easy task.

It was this one fateful day I took a break from searching and decided to rest in Seto's already-used-to (and most comfortable) bed. If I can make an excuse, it was raining outside and I needed to stay _somewhere._ It just happened to be Seto's large, grand bedroom.

In gentle slumber, I practically forgot I was even there and when I actually turned to change posture- Seto laid next to me in perfect, still sleep.

I knew for the previous weeks he has been suffering from insomnia and finally- in a whiff of love (me, of course) he was able to sleep, right beside me. Love was peace, and Seto presented my reasons for existence like you would give water to a tree. He defined me in the best of connotations and any words could possibly describe 'love' and I- realized that in horrification,

Was in love with him.

How selfish I was!

Moreover blind and foolish!

Subconsciously I knew no possible being was perfect for him because _I_ was the biased, love struck idiot that thought only _I _was sufficient for him! I would never be able to bring him genuine happiness because I could not possibly _hand_ him any kind of lover and allow them to embrace, kiss right in front of me! My heart would not contain such misery!

I wept.

I wept while staring at Seto's peaceful face asleep.

Because he could not hear me, he slept most soundly beside me, the moonlight gently on the side of his face. Only if he could hear me, see me and realize how much I loved him and care for him; that my intentions were only for goodness and _his_ well being.

I was so self-seeking; and once again, love has lied to me.

Even if I threw in the arrow for Seto to fall in love with _me,_

He possibly could not see me, a being from an alternate universe that travels in both human and godly dimensions. I also wouldn't have accepted it because the love would be artificial and forced, taken from a magic spell or even much of a curse.

When I finally calmed from the agony, I decided to search once more for a beautiful- sufficient human that can satisfy both now _my_ needs and Seto's.

In desperation I searched throughout the world, expanding from Japan, Asia- then onto the countries overseas and islands left so far away.

But my heart was already set-

No possible being was adequate for _my _Seto Kaiba.

In guilt and shame I entered Seto's mansion in midnight, and allowed the love of peace to embrace Seto to fall asleep, lying beside me.

In another epiphany from his beauty, I learned that I could not keep him within me- depending on me and my selfishness.

His eyelashes now resting on his skin, creating a light shadow from the light shown through the midnight glass, I decided what was best for him and leaned over just lightly-

Kissing both his forehead and lips.

Sweet, simple, and delicate- what we all wish love to be.

Remembering the wisdom given to me from the day of my birth,

I took the arrow behind me and penetrated my chest, directly into my heart organ and allowed blood to rush out of me both fast and slow.

Painfully I screamed, in the last hope that this human mortal would hear me in anguish- in love for him, but he was still asleep, like a baby in his mother's arms.

_Cupid, stupid,_

_don't fall in Love,_

_ You only just, fly as a dove,_

_Cupid, stupid,_

_The one in search for,_

_Everyone but Yours, True love's core,_

_Cupid, stupid_

_When you've gone astray,_

_Know that it was never meant, _

_then You can pray,_

_your arrow of heart,_

_that only heaven sent,_

_Can finally set you apart._

Being it the only solution in my life, I took the one spell the cupid can't lie about and pierced my heart through my love and immortality- spilled the invisible blood across Seto's sheets and let death slowly engulf me in bittersweet taste.

What was I thinking? _Cupids don't fall in love. _And without love, I had and will always have,

No sense of freedom, no sense of existence, and most definitely, no sense of pain.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I will promise one thing- If readers_ demand, _(and of course with my stupid high-school-student schedule allows), I will have the second chapter /maybe/ with a happier ending. But that's only if you beloveds want one, and otherwise, it's staying as a oneshot.

Okay, first note: Cupids are little-wittle babies.

Yes, I took that thought into consideration and I honestly had /no/ idea to characterize Jou into a toddler with wings. Do you now realize why I don't describe him at _all?_ Even his name was not mentioned throughout the entire fic- masking his identity completely except for his occupation fact: A Cupid with Arrows.

Second note: Cupids shoots arrows.

Yes, even _this_ cupid shoots arrows. It's a cute fetish I'll never get over- and I thought it would be adorable to have the class arrow-in-the-ass job for Jounouchi.

Third note: Cupids are immortal.

Yes, they are- but I made up a poem that plays like a cheesy-spell explaining if a Cupid wants to die, he simply has to pierce himself with his own arrow. Angst-y, I warned ya.

Well, hopefully these cleared up some of the fog in your heads. Oh! I also want to mention the bed-scenes with Seto and Jou, and how Seto defeats insomnia everytime Jou is next to him. Jou (as the cupid of course) as an aura of love (as cheesy as that sounds) that sooths human, phyisical body and with Jou's presence Seto was allowed to sleep beside him. I thought that was cute and significant- having Seto gain the benefits without himself even knowing what or how.

If you have any comments/questions/etc, let me know and I hoped you enjoyed beloveds!


	2. Middle

**Author's Note: **Teehee- thanks to all the 'demanding' reviews. Frankly- they were the best ones yet. I honestly was a bit guilty for leaving the story off in a bad note, so for the sake of our beloved characters and you readers, here's a better off chapter, hopefully happier too. Hope you enjoy beloveds!

Never Meant

I opened my eyes.

The darkness that once covered me was now replaced with this overwhelming radiance.

Oh for love's sake, won't someone turn off the light? It's way too bright-

..bright?

My eyes in focus came back to reality and faced the ceiling of a certain room. Everything surrounding me was clear white and I wondered where the hell I was. After a few blinks I struggled to move and once I actually sat up from my position, I realized I was lying on a bed with unbelievable wires traveling throughout my body. I almost screamed at the patches on my wrist, my arms looking pale and fragile. I glanced up and down from my feet to chest, appalled at the sudden elongated body. My fingers barely moved and with my weak hands I touched myself, toes to knees, chest to collared bones and came to the obvious realization that I was-

Alive.

_Why was I still here?_

Why was I still alive?

Did I not stab myself deep enough? Were cupids cursed to live let alone immortally?

In a loud clash the door flung open in the corner of my eyes and came in two tall men bickering. They didn't notice me awake since the two were so busy in their heated argument. One voice I recognized even if my vision weren't so clear-

Seto Kaiba was one of the men, pungently swearing as most professionally as he was.

"Kaiba-san, I can _not_ inform you enough, we have _no_ information on this man!"

"What do you mean _no information? _Does he not have any relatives? Address? _Name?_"

"With all due respect, _you're_ the man that brought him do this hospital! You found him!"

"When I woke up from my sleep, doctor," I heard him growl. "He was there, beside me, on my _bed_- half dead."

A painful migraine shot through me, and I let out a painful moan in immediate response, finally catching both the doctor's and Seto's attention. The doctor ran up to me and without any words examined my temperature, eyes, and mouth. I saw that Seto stood beside me and watched irately, rather unsatisfied.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard his low voice grunt, questioning the doctor about my health.

"He's fine. He's been fine," The doctor glanced up at Seto. "There was nothing wrong with him Kaiba-san. He's freed to go."

"You know what? Fine." Seto spat. "Leave so I can talk to him."

The doctor lightly bowed and left, leaving me alone with Seto in the awkwardness.

I had no idea what was happening!

If he were to ask me _anything_ I would have no proper answer for him!

"Who are you?"

See! Such answers were oblivious to _me_!

I looked at his eyes, the deep ocean's blue staring, no- glaring right down into mine in frustration. Ah- for cupid's sake, give me a name, any kind of name- something traditionally Japanese.

"K-Katsuya," I stuttered. "Jounouchi! Katsuya Jounouchi."

Great. It was a great name.

"You don't look Japanese. Where are you from?"

His voice remained cold, bitter in spitting his words.

"I most c-certainly am. Where am I?"

"How the hell did you get into my house?"

He ignored me most professionally, his authority and ego crossing the roof of this building.

"I don't know what you're talking about."  
I played stupid- there was nothing he can do to a patient. (If he had the conscious that is)

"Let's get this straight, Jounouchi," Ah- the way my 'name' rolls off his tongue was eccentric. "You manage to pass my row of securities, let alone my cameras, somehow sneak into my mansion without my maids even hearing your steps, escape my brother's brilliant eyes, and finally sleep right beside me through the night."

"I don't remember." I whispered, a strong accord of guilt piercing through me.

"I could have you arrested, kid."

"No! Wait- look, I honestly don't remember. I just know that I-I'm an orphan and that my name happens to be Katsuya Jounouchi. I don't know how I got in your house, I don't know how I ended up _here, _and I wish I could tell you- but I just don't know!"

With a frustrated growl I watched Seto rub his temples, collecting his brows in serious contemplation.

He was taller than I thought.

His body was lean, carefully built in probable tight muscles of his flesh, all silhouetted well in his perfect fitting pants under his black coat. He looked good as just as I remembered- handsome and forbidden.

With some courage I spoke out to break the tense silence.

"How long was I out?"

"Four days."

"Why did you bring me here? Like you said, you could've just had me arrested-"

"You were unconscious."

"W-Was I bleeding?"

"Do you see any _wounds?_"

I swallowed an accusation and remained quiet. After all, I was under his care and I had nothing to complain about.

"Would you- Would you do me a favor? I know you've done so much for me already but, just, I was wondering if," I started to beg and his eyes glared indifferently. "if you would let me ..stay with you for a while."

I watched as his eyebrow delicately rise, slightly changing his view to see me.

"As the doctor mentioned, if I _am_ freed to go, I would have no where to go and frankly- since you've already taken care of me and all- and I just need some where to go and I promise I won't be a bother, it'll just be temporary and I can be completely reasonable-"

"Stop." His voice was firm and I lightly squinted my eyes in rejection. There was a sharp sigh beside me and I watched him, watching me.

"How can I trust you, Katsuya Jounouchi?"

Seto's eyes looked gentler, as soft as the view he would only show Mokuba- the bare nakedness of the true reflection of his bittersweet soul, all were presented to me in that _one _question.

At a moment's notice I was ready to scream; confess and shout, tell him I love him! That I was merely infatuated by his presence, his _being!_ I was struck with yearning and desperation for any form of _connection_ with him. I was dying for his acceptance and here I was- back from the dead only _because_ my heart fully knew what I desired ever so badly was not granted! I wanted Seto Kaiba more than anyone, anything on this universe.

I closed my eyes and without any consent, a tear drop fell to my cheek.

Such sweet sorrow that I felt at this moment; either way dead or alive, Seto would _not_ want me.

It was suddenly then I felt a gentle hand on my head.

Almost like the warm anointing I had back in the procreation days, before I was even sent to the human earth. It was a sense of recognition and approval; allowing me to be the being I always wanted to be- the god of Love. The oil would soak through my hair and travel through the temples and cheeks of my face, reaching to the neck slowly and finally linger peacefully on my collared bones. It was soothing and it immediately healed me.

What I not expected was the tough ruffle that followed afterwards. The heavy hand on my head moved rapidly, shuffling the locks of my hair into an awkward form of skin-ship.

I immediately looked up towards the man responsible and there was Seto, looking over me with an indifferent look.

"You any good with kids?"

My mouth dropped in response and watched as Seto lightly smirk. This attractive, insulting look- ugh.

"I-I don't know."

"What _do_ you know? I would keep you if you proved to be a little more than useless."

"I'm great with kids! I love them- adore them!"

He scoffed and removed his warm hand from my head, checking his titanium watch deftly.

"Get ready to leave. I have to pick up Mokuba."

I almost _screamed._ I was _so_ close to jumping up and down on this uncomfortable bed and kissing Seto all somehow simultaneously.

But thankfully the look Seto was giving me was apathetic enough to compress my glee, my utter excitement into the right limit. I slowly got off the bed and walked over to the door that read, 'restroom'.

I closed the door quietly and from _there_ I silently danced, shouted in mute, jumped up and down in these dangerous, slippery slippers. In a quick glance I stole a look from a reflection and realized that the mirror was reflecting _me. _

From what I remembered (and thankfully I remembered all the cupid-ways), I was supposed to be a blond, human-age of five (knowledge of an immortal, mind you) and physically look like an infant.

_Now,_ I was this tall, lean late-teenager who clearly didn't look Japanese with such European features of pale skin and deep dug-in eyes, (not exactly hazel but brown in iris) tall nose and rosy lips. I was strikingly good looking and heaven of gods, they done it again; they made _me_ the most handsome guy on earth.

I gleefully smiled and jokingly flipped my shoulder-length locks to the side, enjoying the human body in awe.

So if my calculations are correct, I was no longer a god and through the death of an immortal, I became a man, destined to die in unknown number of years.

Ah- Love was once again the irony.

Once I had nothing to live for, I was to live forever. Now I had _something_ to live for, I was to die someday.

But one of the most absurd, preposterous things about love is-

_I don't care._

As long as I was here, as a tangible human Seto can see, hear, and feel- this was the only reason why I was alive here and now.

I took pride in my stubbornness and obstinately sworn to myself that I was to love Seto more and more with this last chance I earned as a living being. It was an honor to be sharing the same skies, the same breath with him and in forever silence- I decided to live through that, expecting my mortal death.

I exited the room to find Seto glaring at me with crossed arms, an ugly scowl over his face.

"Took you long enough." His voice was cold, but nonetheless, I was too content for _anything_ to destroy me.

I followed him out of the hospital into an alley where his limo was parked. I remembered Seto always rode his rides behind any buildings to leave unnoticed from the public. I rode in the stretched vehicle uncomfortably and watched Seto wordlessly. Being still so unsure and confused, I lost focus and escaped reality with skill.

I didn't even know the ride came to a stop when the door suddenly opened by the driver, welcoming in the most familiar face (beside Seto)- Mokuba.

He was surprised to see me there, and I don't blame him- his older brother had every symptom of an antisocial and suddenly one day brining a handsome teen was quite the shocker.

"Who are you?"

Like brother, like brother.

I forcefully smiled at the rudeness and reached out for his hand.

"Katsuya Jounouchi. You must be Mokuba."

"Of course I'm Mokuba- are you stupid? You're not too bright are you? _Who_ doesn't know that I'm _the­ _Seto Kaiba's younger sibling?"

I swallowed and subconsciously wept in the mind. I guess I had nothing to say because for one: Seto hasn't introduced himself to me yet. Two: I knew their private characteristics but for now I have to act like this is my first meeting and third: I had to play this _idiot_ amongst the two ingenious, egotistical brothers in the world.

I let out a heavy sigh and spoke.

"Who's Seto Kaiba?"

I notice Mokuba's mouth literally drop to the floor and a blink of light altering Seto's eyes slightly- but not quite. His eyebrow rose again, ever so delicately.

"Y-You don't know who Seto Kaiba is?"

"No, I do not."

I answered skillfully, realizing this lie was actually the truth.

"The teenage multi-millionaire? The CEO of SK company? The smartest man on earth?"

"Is he an actor too?"

Finally then Mokuba bellowed out laughter, giggling at my accusation and holding his stomach in joy.

"You're so funny! Jounouchi- Jou, are you a friend of Seto?"

I smiled in response, just lightly glancing at Seto in hint but by then he was already looking out the window of the limo.

The entire ride then was between Mokuba and I, explaining his brother's 'status' in the world. He explained a few information about himself (again, he's a smart kid) and went back to praising his brother's achievements.

He was sweet and never once asked me anything about me too uncomfortable for me to share. Once the barrier was over and done with, he was a considerate, sweet boy.

The mansion I honestly was too familiar with stood in front of me as we got off the limo. Mokuba expected me to exclaim in awe and I did not fail in giving the best appalled face ever. He led me through the manor explaining the library, theatre, pool, arcade, study, kitchen, bathrooms, and finally the guestroom where I would stay.

Everything as happening delightfully fast and I knew I would've given away _anything_ to be at the state that I was. I decided to wash and rest, opening the vast closet filled with clothes that looked similarly to Seto's. A rush of his cologne came deliciously on my senses as I grabbed a navy sweater and I soon decided to wear that over a light pair of jeans.

After a few moments, there was a gentle knock on my door and I immediately rushed over to answer. When I opened the door, Seto in all his glory stood facing me, lightly leaning against the door I was holding open with a slight smirk on his.

"I see you found the closet." He commented and luckily he didn't disapprove.

"Your observations don't fail you, do they?" I replied deftly, watching his eyebrow rise.

"Are you not going to let me in?"

"Oh, sorry."

I quickly rushed over and watched as the taller figure entered, walking elegantly across the carpeted floor to the bed, taking a sit over the edge of the mattress in a delicate poise. He was the walking example of beauty- I didn't know how long I could possibly stand it.

"Well?" I began, trying to look the opposite direction before I-

Before I hovered all over him on the damn bed.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I most definitely am- all thanks to you S-Seto."

"Good," His voice slowly sinking. "Very well."

"Is something the matter?"

I finally turned around, looking deeply into his sapphire eyes across the grand room, carefully approaching him to hear his voice a bit clearer.

"I just wanted to know, Katsuya Jounouchi," He spoke slowly. "The truth."

"I-I," My heart began to beat fast. "I don't know what you're talking about S-Seto."

"The truth about your existence. How the hell did you end up in here in the first place? How did you find me? Are you threatening me? Is it money? Revenge?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

To listen to the love of your being, speak to you in such manner- accusing you of these unreasonable symptoms of hatred and wrath, other than the beautiful love and honor you want to _shower_ them with.

He looked at me in sincerity.

He really thought of me as a potential threat, out here- living in this world to _kill _him, ruin him.

I didn't know how to express. I didn't know at all. My job was only to shoot an arrow on the behind of a stupid human and make them fall in love instantly. But now, my arrow was no longer with me- and the stupid human ultimately became _me._

What happened to the good old days when saying 'I love you' was enough. When confessing the _truth_ was sufficient for any happiness- what really happened to those days?

I decided not to look away before I raise any more suspicion- and carefully I sat on the floor only a few steps away from Seto. I looked at him in the eyes, to let him know I also was completely serious and solemn.

Then I smiled.

"The truth is, Seto Kaiba," I laughed. "I am an angel sent from your personal heaven. I'm here to _love _you more than any other being on earth."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, turns out I'm going to need a Beginning, Middle, and an End. So the fic will be divided into the three possible chapters. Ah- things are happening way-too-fast, but any other details would've been the same as any of the stupid fillers to waste the time.

I thought it was important to keep Seto incredulous of Jou- because that's how I imagine him to be. Someone very dubious, yet naïve.

This chapter was actually very difficult to write. In the sense that Jounouchi already _knows_ Seto in the ways Seto can't even imagine, then enter the 'reality' and magically, this is somehow the first encounter they ever had. I felt very frustrated (especially because I write in Jou's pov) and wanted to seriously scream "I LOVE YOU IDIOT!" But we all know it's not as simple as that.

So I plan on writing in Seto's pov next chapter, but we'll have to see. (and if you disagree, let me know)

Special note to rubisora18117 (the one person that told me to actually leave the oneshot as it is), I'm sorry I disobeyed, following the majority- but I'm afraid I felt pretty darn guilty killing off my favorite character. And yes- I'm actually quite familiar with the Greek mythology and of Psyche and Eros. (it's my favorite myth) But thank you anyway and don't worry, I think Eros is pretty darn attractive as well.

Anyways- thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. And I assure you- it is not finished! (what do you know, it's multi-chapter-ed) Review me comments/questions/etc. Thank you!


End file.
